Burn and Drown
by LaceyRenes
Summary: I don't like you," Kagome glared feriously at the boy across from her with the red burn mark across his eye. "Why don't you like me?" He sent a glare back towards her. "The same reason you dislike your people." Bishonen'sFoxyMiko Challenge 23


DOOM - This is for Bishonen'sFoxyMiko Challenge 23, I don't know how well I'm going to do on the story since I'm not that caught up with the Avatar Episodes, but soon I will hopefully.

Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own Avatar or Inuyasha.

**(:**

"I want you out of here," Shouts could be heard from the house near the edge of the ocean. Birds fluttered from the yells and screams from the man and woman. "You and your fire breathing self, I want you out!" Sobs racked the lady's body and thick tears blurred her vision.

"Ayumi listen to me, we can be rich, even powerful with us on the fire nation's side! My family has already signed papers of not betraying my homeland. Please don't do this Auymi, you know I love you." The man stated with a sigh after and relaxed his shoulders.

Still, the woman wouldn't agree. "I would never betray the countries out there. This is selfish Mishubi, you know this is." The lady turned her back to the man and started to walk away towards where she knew her little girl was listening in. Ayumi smiled seeing her little girl run out from behind wall and towards her, but confused with the panic expression on her.

"Mommy watch out!" The little girl screamed with tears falling from her eyes and jumped in front of where the attack was coming from.

Fire.

"Kagome!" Ayumi quickly bent down to her daughter and extinguished the fire with the water from the air particles. She quickly looked up where she knew the fire came from and found her husband and her love with wide horrified eyes.

"K-kagome.." The lady quickly grabbed her whimpering daughter away from the man that was reaching out for her.

"Get out you betrayer! Get out, get out, get out! Haven't you seen you caused enough trouble?!" Ayumi was horrified, he was going to strike her with his fire bending abillities, her own husband. But what horrified her most, it hit their daughter.

Her precious baby was marked, scared for the rest of her life. Ayumi lifted her gaze from her daughter to the man that betrayed them with his selfishness and power hunger. The viciousness that was held in her gaze had made the man stumble backwards towards the door. "Just go already." Her voice was cold and unforgiving, he never heard her like this, especially towards him until now.

"_What have I done?_" The man soon turned around and left out the door in a sprint with guilt written all over his face.

**.::.**

The sun was shining and the waves crashed against the shore with a soft yet fierce melody. Outward from the shore, into the ocean stood a small girl around four feet and some odd inches. Her eyes were closed and her facial expression was in neautral, her breathing was calm as she stood there with the waves pushing against her small form, and her black onyx hair lay in a heap of soaking wettness against her back.

Soon her eyes snapped open showing stormy blue eyes and she then jumped out of the water with a spin and water soon fallowed her movement. The water turned into twists and turns of different shapes and sizes with flicks of her wrists and movements of her arms and hips. From afar it looked like she was doing a special dance with the sounds of the waves as her music.

After sometime she slammed her arms against her sides and the water clashed with the ocean spraying droplets of water. The girl took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Off in the distance, clapping could be heard on the shore. The girl looked up and quickly a bright smile shone on her face. "Mama, Sesshoumaru, Sango!" She waved her hands in the air as she waddled out of the water as fast as she could. Soon she reached the shore and stopped in front of the people. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget about the lessons for today Kagome?" Her mother sighed and hit her forehead with her palm. Her daughter could be awfully forgetful sometimes.

"I'm sorry mama, I got distracted." Kagome smiled and turned towards the other two people that stood beside her mother.

Sesshoumaru was her teacher for weaponry skills and Sango was her best friend but was also teaching her hand to hand combat. Even though she perfected the skills there was still stuff to learn and things to keep up on since she had no one to spar with. All the kids from the village were afraid of her and the adults shunned her because of what part of her was.

She had fire running through her veins.

Even though she knew she could fire bend, it was weak. Her water bending was dominant and that she was glad for. She feels guilty of what she feels towards them because of not knowing most of the people from the fire nation, but she would never look up at a fire bender or anyone from the fire nation with likeness or pride

Ever since her father left, she found them disgraceful.

"Ka-go-me, earth to Kagome!" Kagome blinked twice and found Sango bent over and waving her hand in front of her face. "Really shorty you gotta stay awake." A loud voice yelled. Kagome's eyes narrowed, that stupid dog, calling her short.

It wasn't her fault she had trouble growing, she ate all her vegetables, especially her broccoli.

"Inuyasha, have I ever told you how annoying you are?" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Many times, I've even lost count." Inuyasha crouched down to eye level to Kagome. "Really instead of you looking like a 14 year old you look like an 8 year old with your height." Inuyasha squinted his eyes at Kagome and puckered up his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "How can you live with him every day?" Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and grabbed something that was hanging off his back and that something was holding something in his small hands that was wrapped in a brown cloth.

"Someone felt like seeing you." Was all Sesshoumaru said before dropping the said someone in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo! I haven't seen you in forever!" Kagome smiled down at the small boy that blushed prettily and handed Kagome the thing that was wrapped in brown cloth.

"This is for you Kagome, Sesshoumaru thought that it would be nice to get you your own sword." Kagome instantly unwrapped the sword from the cloth and gasped at the beauty from the sword.

The light blue blade shimmered in the sun light and the hilt felt like black steel. Two sakura trees that sat on a hill with the wind lightly blowing the blossoms was on each side of the swords hilt. To sum up the sword with one word was graceful.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, this means a lot." Kagome smiled lightly and looked back down at the sword.

"Now, would you like to try out the sword?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and shuddered at the light in his eyes.

She knew she was going to be sore in the morning.

**(:**

DOOM - Alright, I admit, I got really lazy at the end and rushed it. I know I shouldn't have done that, but its 2 in the morning and I'm tired. I could have finished this in the morning but I wanted it done now cause I knew I wouldn't finish it tomorrow with me being lazy. It's Christmas break so yeah :P

Hopefully later in the chapters the story gets good and I can get the climax in. But enough rambling. I'm uploading this and going to bed


End file.
